


Holy Holy Night

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Saber, Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Children, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Music, Pre-Canon, Protectiveness, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: A lot happened in 2005.Basically set during the events that happened 15 years ago in Saber.Shared/fused universe because of timelines and plot convenience. Pre-canon for Ghost and Saber, early on in canon for Magiranger.
Kudos: 6





	Holy Holy Night

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Peace in the Heavens" from Magiranger can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjYIsspSehU)

Kai was seventeen. He was shocked as he found out his parents, and now his siblings and himself were all magicians. Everything was a lot to take in.  
Sometimes he listened to the music box. It still helped him fall asleep. It was just so relaxing...it made him feel like a baby again.  
One day, while he was out and didn't have his MagiPhone, he saw a monster attack happen. No, more like an invasion.  
Instead of running away, he ran to help.

Kento was nine when the fighting broke out. He didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so suddenly, and he was just a kid.  
He knew he was supposed to find someone safe. Like Sophia, or Ryu (no, he was fighting), or his father...no, not him.  
He stopped running, hiding in a tree, up where nobody could reach him. He would get down later when it was safe.

Takeru was only eight, and life was so hard. He had gotten lost, all he knew was there was a forest to his left, and what looked like a war breaking out on the right.  
He ran into the forest, looking for any sign of other people. He saw a boy near his age in a tree.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Hiding."  
"Can I join you?"

The kids stayed in the tree for a while. They introduced themselves and tried to have a casual conversation, but ended up listening to the fight.  
"I hope the good guys win," Takeru mumbled.  
"Don't worry! The Sword of Logos is strong. They're the good guys. They'll win," Kento reassured him.  
A teenage boy ran into the forest, looking around in a hurry. The kids went quiet.

Kai had heard some people say that a kid ran into the forest, and he immediately went to find them. He just hoped they were okay.  
He looked around for a while, and looked up, searching the trees. He put a hand up to keep the sun out of his eyes and saw two boys.  
"Hey! What are you doing?"  
"Hiding," one kid replied. The other stayed quiet.  
"Can you come down here? Don't worry, there's nobody else here. It'll just be easier for us to talk."  
Kai waited for the kids to get down from the tree before introducing himself. "My name is Kai."  
"I-I'm Kento."  
"My name's Takeru."  
"Nice to meet you," Kai said. "Is everything okay?"  
"There's gonna be a war 'cause my dad-" Kento started crying. Kai hugged him but wasn't sure how to comfort him.  
"It'll be okay. There won't be a war," Kai said. He didn't know what Kento's dad did, but it wasn't appropriate to ask.  
"But what if-"  
"I don't have a dad," Takeru mumbled. Kai didn't react, since _me neither_ didn't seem appropriate.  
The fighting seemed to be over by the time the kids were done crying, but neither of them knew how to contact their parents or guardians.  
Kai took them home. Just for the night, so he knew they would be safe.

Okay, taking them home without informing anyone was a bad idea. But Kai hadn't had his MagiPhone with him anyway.  
So his brothers were home (in the magic room).  
The good thing: when he explained the situation a little bit, they didn't get mad.  
The bad thing: while he was explaining, Takeru decided he was scared of Tsubasa and Kento just didn't like people.  
"Oh! Well..." Makito started trying to think of things he could do so the kids wouldn't be scared. Tsubasa was keeping an eye on Kento from a distance.  
Kai went and found the angel music box with his favourite song on it. "I don't know if this will help, but it makes me feel better."  
The song filled the room along with a sense of calmness. The kids came closer willingly, probably wanting to listen to the song.  
"It's pretty," they decided, carefully going to play it again.

The kids slept in the guest room. They would go home tomorrow, and Kai would probably never see them again.  
But he knew they were safe and happy tonight.


End file.
